


Playing Dress Up

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Humor, M/M, PWP, Spanking, Sub/dom play, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Tom already celebrated Halloween with a big party bash, but Tom has a more private costume for Bill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

Bill fumbled with the house keys, squinting to find the keyhole in the sparse light of a full moon. He couldn't quite recall how many drinks he had had at the Halloween party, not to mention those fire shots. Tom had started it, naturally. He was fascinated that alcohol could be set on fire and then drunk – quickly, of course. Bill's throat still burned a little, but he didn't at all regret the raucous partying the night past several hours had held.   
“Gimme those.” Tom mumbled in his ear, snatching the keys from Bill's hands, “You're drunk off your ass.”   
“So are you.” Bill replied, chuckling giddily.   
“I still know which of the two keys I'm supposed to be putting in the hole.” Tom said.   
“The hole. . . .” Bill giggled, leaning heavily on his brother as Tom succeeded in getting the door open.   
Tom smiled, amused by Bill's dirty mind, “Go inside before you fall on your ass.”   
Bill obeyed, dragging himself through the doorway. His legs felt like they weighed ten pounds each and his head was swimming. Even so, he was still at that stage of drunkeness where everything was puppies and rainbows. . .not to mention hilarious.   
Tom slapped Bill's ass as they struggled down the hall to their bedroom.   
“Tom. . .” Bill mumbled, coming to an abrupt stop and causing Tom to run into him.   
Tom's arms went around Bill's waist, supporting his tall, slender twin as Bill swayed uneasily on his feet, “Yes, Bill?”   
“I. . .I don't think I've had a enough to drink.” Bill replied, laughing aloud.   
“Oh, yes, I think you have.” Tom nudged Bill forward, “Let's get you in bed.”   
“No, I. . .” Bill lost his train of thought.   
“Come on.” Tom encouraged, leading Bill to the bed.   
Bill sat down heavily on the mattress and gazed up at Tom through drooping eyelids, “You . . . you gonna undress me now?”   
“Do you want me to?” Tom replied, still smiling at how drunk his brother was.   
“Mhmmmm. . .” Bill pursed his lips together and drew out his reply in a long hum.   
“All right.” Tom agreed.   
He went to work, removing Bill's costume, allowing his fingers to rub against naked skin. Bill moaned appreciatively, looking up at Tom in absolute desire and adoration. Bill was so vulnerable when he was drunk because he completely forgot to be aware of his surroundings, including the people he was with. He said everything he wanted, and was entirely too susceptible to suggestion.   
As Tom removed Bill's pants, he noticed an erection poking at Bill's boxers. Horny and drunk – what a beautiful combination.   
“So. ..” Tom said, going down on his knees to tug the pant legs from Bill's ankles, “You wanna finish the party here?”   
Bill bit at his lower lip and nodded, coyly.   
Tom hooked his fingers beneath Bill's boxers and slowly pulled them down, leaving Bill's gloriously full, throbbing erection naked. Bill's thin brows tugged together in a little frown of want, and his hands grasped at Tom's face, trying to pull him forward.   
“You want me to blow you?” Tom whispered, letting Bill's trembling hands guide him slowly forward.   
“Yeah. . .” Bill murmured, lifting his hips from the bed.   
The moon shone through the window, casting a pale glow over Bill's ivory flesh. His nipples were tender and pink, his skin stretched tight across expanding ribs. The sharp points of hipbones protruded with each undulation of his body, and his perfect thighs strained apart.   
Tom was suddenly completely aroused, wanting this just as much as Bill. He didn't know how much of this Bill would stay awake through, or even how much he would remember in the morning. But none of that mattered because they both wanted each other far too intensely to quit now.   
Tom wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Bill's cock and began to rub up and down, gently. He pushed his thumb up over the head, softly massaging the tiny opening. Bill gasped, his sleepy eyes suddenly jarred wide open.   
“Tom. . .” He drew in a stuttering breath around Tom's name.   
Tom felt pre-cum swell around his thumb and he dipped his mouth for a taste. Bill whimpered softly, his legs going around Tom's body to pull him forward. Tom went willingly, parting his lips to take in the head. The flesh was velvety soft and hot against his palate, so delicious he wanted more.   
He let his mouth take in the length of Bill's cock. A shiver of delight raced down his spine when he felt Bill's manicured nails dig into his neck.   
“Tomi. . .Tomi. ..” Bill started to moan louder, squirming against Tom.   
Tom sucked a little harder, drawing the hardened flesh in and out in quick, deep swallows. Inhibitions and concentration lost, Bill began to moan and writhe, already close to the edge.   
Tom reached up to fondle Bill's balls and slid two fingers behind to press at the tender flesh above his hole. Bill lost it, yelling Tom's name and thrusting hard against Tom's mouth. He came apart in Tom's hands, coming faster than even Tom had expected. Hot cum shot down Tom's throat before he could pull back. Tom removed his mouth, spitting the sticky moisture into his palm. Bill jetted more cum across Tom's chest and neck before he collapsed back against the sheets, breathing hard.   
Tom raised his eyebrows, “That was quick.”   
“Oh, shut up. . ..I am more drunk than I have been in months.” Bill replied, “You're just taking advantage of me.”   
Tom smiled and rose to his feet, “That may be true.”   
Bill rolled across the bed, finding his pillow and snuggling up against it, “Good night, Tomi.”   
“You know what?” Tom demanded, looking down at his now full-blown erection, “Fuck you.”   
“I'm tired.” Bill moaned, wriggling underneath the covers.   
Tom shook his head, but quickly gave up the fight. Once Bill's legs were shut, it would take a crow bar to get them open again. Besides, Tom thought, there would be the morning for payback. . . .

~

When Bill finally opened his aching eyes to the daylight, it was past four o'clock. He had woken up earlier when Tom got out of the bed, but he had quickly fallen back to sleep. Now, he could hear the dogs moving around downstairs and the sound of one of Tom's Xbox games going. There was no going back to sleep.   
Bill sat up slowly, aware of the throbbing in his temples. He was so fucking hung over; he couldn't remember the last time he had been that drunk. He needed coffee.   
Bill threw the sheets back to find himself naked. He was stained with cum that he could only slightly remember releasing. Last night was a blur, but Tom's mouth sucking on him was one highlight he could recall with some amount of clarity. And he had been a cock block and had gone to sleep before Tom could even get some. Bill felt a little bad for that, but his head hurt too much to really accept the remorse.   
He found some wadded up flannel pajama pants and slid into them before shuffling downstairs. His hair was a complete mess, parted over the wrong way and falling in his eyes. He knew his make up was a disaster, for sure, and he probably looked like shit. Perhaps he needed to leave such hard partying to more experienced people.   
Dragging himself into the bathroom, Bill forced himself to look in the mirror. It was worse than he had guessed, but not irreparable. He found make up remover and a comb and made himself presentable before going out to face Tom. Tom would laugh at him for looking like shit just because Bill had fallen asleep on him last night.   
Bill could smell coffee brewing as he wandered into the kitchen.   
“Tom?” He called out, glancing into the living room. The game was paused and only one of the dogs occupied the room now. Star sat on his dog bed, his head on his paws. He gave a careless flick of his tail before closing his eyes again.   
Bill detoured to the kitchen, and found Tom leaning against the counter, shirtless. His dreads were twisted into a bun on top of his head, with only a few locks hanging free. A pair of gray sweatpants hung low on his waist, revealing that delicious V between his hips. Bill licked his lips, suddenly accosted by morning wood.   
“Tom?”   
Turning, Tom smiled, charmingly, “I made you coffee.”   
“Thanks.” Bill replied, approaching his brother, “So. . .about last night. . .”  
Tom arched an eyebrow, “What about it?”  
“I'm sorry I fell asleep on you.” Bill admitted, looking at his feet.   
“You were drunk off your ass.” Tom shrugged, “I knew it would happen.”   
Bill nodded, “Sorry anyway.”   
Tom threw his arm around Bill's shoulders, “You know what? I'm going to forgive you this time, Billy, instead of beating your ass. . .But I do have plans for us today.”   
Bill blinked, feeling his stomach suddenly be swarmed by butterflies, “Plans?” His voice came out in a hoarse whisper.   
“Its Halloween.” Tom replied, “I think we need to dress up.”   
“We already did that. Last night.” Bill replied, his voice thin and whispery.   
“That was for fun.” Tom said, dragging Bill closer, and leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I want you to dress up for me.”   
The coffee machine gave a hiss and let out smoke as it finished pouring out fresh coffee. Bill glanced at the carafe, “Can I have that first?”   
“Sure.” Tom smiled, rougishly  
Bill found a mug and poured out a steaming cup of coffee. They went back into the living room and Bill cradled his cup, sipping slowly as Tom resumed his game. He didn't know why he was avoiding the eventual hook up; typically, he couldn't wait for them to get naked. But the mischievous glint in Tom's eye when he had suggested they “dress up” again told Bill he wasn't in for their routine sex. Tom had something up his sleeve, and he wouldn't be satisfied until Bill was helplessly caught up in the roleplay.   
Tom tore through the levels of the game with a vigor that impressed Bill. He let his eyes wander over Tom's back as his brother twisted and thumbed at the controller, causing all the muscles to flex in all the right ways. As he leaned forward, the waistband of his sweatpants slid down just a little, showing off the top of his ass. Bill's eyes widened and he sloshed hot coffee on his leg.   
“Fuck.” He muttered, grabbing at his leg as the coffee burned in.   
Tom glanced over his shoulder, “You okay?”   
“Yeah.” Bill replied, “Fine.”   
Tom shrugged and turned back to his game, pounding at the controller with his thumbs. Bill continued to watch him, trying to keep his cool while Tom so effortlessly turned him on. Finally, he could take it no longer.   
“I'm done with this.” Bill said, rising from the couch with the half-full cup of coffee.   
“Okay.” Tom replied in a tone that said, “Let's get this party started.”   
Bill set the coffee cup on the counter and hurried back to the living room, his heart already pounding wildly. His palms were sweaty, but his cock was ready to go, completely hard. He rushed in to the living room, ready to confront Tom head-on instead of cowering. But he stopped short when he saw that Tom had stopped the game and was reclining against the couch with a small suitcase sitting next to him.   
Bill looked at the suitcase with concern, “What's that?”   
“Its for you.” Tom said, standing up, “Open it.”   
Bill licked his lips nervously and proceeded cautiously to the suitcase. Casting nervous glances in Tom's direction, he flipped the snaps open and lifted the lid. A frown flickered across his brow when his eyes came to rest on pink, lacy material. His stomach clenched a little, and all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. He dipped his hand into the suitcase and lifted one of the items.   
Blushing deeply, he dropped the thong back into the suitcase with a tiny gasp, “Tom. . What?. . . Am I supposed to. . .?”   
“Yes, you are.” Tom smiled in obvious delight, “Go put it on.”   
“I. . .But I can't. . .” Bill whispered in dismay.  
“Sure you can.” Tom reached down and snatched the mini skirt from the suitcase, “I can't wait to see your ass in this.”   
Bill gaped at the get-up, feeling his cheeks grow as pink at the outfit folded neatly in the suitcase. He had expected payback for falling asleep on Tom last night, but he hadn't seen this coming. It was perhaps Tom's best prank yet. . .But it wasn't a prank. Tom seriously wanted Bill to wear this ridiculous outfit for foreplay.   
Tom shoved the little skirt into Bill's hands, “Put it on before I do it for you.”   
Bill swallowed hard, finding his mouth completely dry. He gathered the outfit from the suitcase and retreated to the bathroom. With the door shut, he unfolded the rest of the outfit to find that it included fishnets and completely mesh bra. Jesus, this was unbelievable. A part of him wanted to go back to the living room, throw the damn outfit in Tom's face and say he was never in this lifetime or the next going to wear something so feminine and outrageous. . ..The other part, that twisted, masochistic part of his brain, suggested that this outfit was just a doorway to much better things. Today had the potential to be very fun and fulfilling.   
Bill could hardly believe himself as he dropped his pants and picked up the frilly little thong. It was made to fit a guy, which was almost more unbelievable than the whole situation. Bill stepped into the leg holes and slowly pulled the underwear up around his waist. The back settled in between his butt cheeks, and he couldn't help but turn to admire himself in the mirror. Tom was right about one thing – his ass did look pretty nice.   
Bill sat down to put the tights on. He'd never worn a pair before and wasn't quite sure how girls did it standing up. He might fall and hit his head if he tried balancing from one foot to the other, trying to put the damn things on.   
He took another look in the mirror and flushed bright pink. His cock was right there on display, barely concealed by the tiny thong. Meanwhile, his legs were covered up to the thighs with the tights, making him look like a freaking prostitute.   
Drawing in a deep breath, Bill picked up the bra and stared at the cups, straps, and clasps. How the hell was he supposed to put this thing on? He had never gotten that far with a girl. Hell, he had never worn anything so ridiculous!   
First, he tried putting his arms through the straps and clasping it with his hands behind his back. After several failed tries, he turned the bra around and strapped it across his chest before pulling the cups back around to the front. It fit loosely since he had nothing to fill the cups with, but Tom's point was already well-made. For today at least, Bill was going to be Tom's bitch in every way, from appearance to position. When Tom made up his mind he was going to top, there was no changing it. The roleplay, however, had never gone this far before.   
Bill gazed at the miniskirt in his hands and gave a quiet groan. How he had ever let Tom make him think he had to do this was beyond him, but he was in too deep now.   
Fuck it. Bill thought, If he wants a show, he'll get one.   
There was really no use in being embarrassed and rebellious now. If Tom wanted to do over-the-top, Bill could certainly match his willingness to go the distance for it. After all, Bill was the one with the fancy outfits and tight relationship with DSquared2. He could look any way he wanted and still be hot. The same definitely couldn't be said of Tom.   
Bill pulled the tight skirt up his legs and around his waist and cast a withering glance in the mirror. He still couldn't believe he was doing this.   
He searched through the cabinets for several moments before finding what he was looking for. Leaning close to the mirror, he applied the lipstick carefully, turning his lips light pink. Leaning back, he stared at his now very feminine reflection. What a circus!  
Grabbing the door handle, Bill swung the bathroom door open and marched out, keeping his head up. This could turn out to be very interesting, not mention memorable.   
Bill growled in frustration when he found that Tom was not in the living room. Still playing games. Bill found a note on the coffee table that said, “I'll be upstairs.”   
With a huff, Bill turned to the staircase and jogged up to the second floor, where he rushed to Tom's bedroom door. Here, he stopped short, suddenly hit by the gravity of the situation. He was dressed like a female hooker, and his brother was behind that door. Granted, they were far past the oddity of their relationship, but Tom was never going to let him forget this surpassed boundary. He would go on about it for weeks, about how he got Bill to dress up like a girl – a prostitute! - and fucked his ass like there was no tomorrow. It would be the absolute domination for him, and Bill knew he would never be able to top it.   
Bill leaned his head against the door, trying to think straight. Maybe he was still drunk. Maybe he was having dreams, very much affected by the alcohol. Maybe it was fucking real and he was in for the worst-best S&M session of his life.  
Suddenly, the doorhandle was ripped out of his hand, and Bill came face to face with Tom. Bill let out a gasp and jumped back, trying to speak, but not even able to make eye contact.   
“Bill.” Tom smiled, his eyes completely alight with mischief, “I thought I heard you out here.”   
Bill's eyes were round as saucers, and he could not think of a word to say. His first instinct was to hide his body, but his arms and hands could cover only so much of this embarrassing outfit.   
“Please, come in.” Tom opened the door wider.   
Bill took a few baby steps forward before balking.   
“Tom. . .” His voice came out in a whine.   
“Come on.” Tom grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, “You look. . .sooo. . .” He drew in a deep breath, his eyes going up and down Bill's body, “Sooo hot.”   
Bill swallowed hard, “I do?”   
“Fuck yes.” Tom shut the door behind them and pushed Bill up against it, “I want to fuck you so hard.”   
Tom reached up to stroke Bill's flushed cheek and dragged his thumb across his painted lips.   
“I don't know what to do with you first.” Tom murmured, pressing in closer to kiss Bill's neck. His nostrils flared as he drew in a the scent of Bill's skin, “I want to torture you all day.”   
Bill let out whimpering sound and squirmed between Tom and the door, “Please. . .”   
Tom's hand slid from Bill's face to his neck, pinning him to the door, “You're going to do everything I say.” He whispered, lifting his eyes to Bill's, “Because, staring now, you're my little bitch.”   
Bill swallowed hard against Tom's hand, “Tom, I. . .I don't know if. . .”  
“Hush.” Tom leaned forward and nipped at Bill's lower lip, “You don't get a say.”   
“But, I. . .” Bill writhed harder, feeling his own hard cock rubbing against Tom's erection.   
“I know.” Tom's eyes dug into him, “You want out of this get-up, don't you?”  
Bill blinked rapidly, and nodded, “Yes, please.”   
Tom smiled, pleased, “Not so fast.”   
Before Bill could argue again, Tom pulled him away from the door and led them over to the bed. He held Bill at arm's length, perusing his body with delighted eyes, “Turn around.”   
Bill slowly turned, keeping his eyes on the floor when he felt Tom's eyes on his ass.   
“I saw you today, looking so fine. . .and I couldn't help but pick you up.” Tom whispered, “Do you fuck as good as you look?”   
Bill's lips moved for a moment but he couldn't think of what to say. This was the roleplay, but he was almost too embarrassed to reciprocate.   
Suddenly, Tom's body slammed into him, and Bill felt his erection hard between his buttocks. Tom ground against him, biting and tonguing along Bill's neck and shoulder. His hands slid up Bill's stomach until he reached his chest. Bill groaned, unable to resist the pleasure as Tom's thumbs rubbed up against his nipples, chafing the mesh material of the bra into his skin.   
“Tom. . .” He moaned, thrusting his hips back against Tom's cock.   
Tom pushed him down on the bed, his mouth dragging heated kissed down Bill's skin while his hands grasped at Bill's ass. Bill moaned, arching his hips from the bed. He tried to spread his legs, but the skirt was like a fucking prison. His cock was trapped and he had no way of getting Tom's hand to him faster.   
Tom leaned back and flipped Bill over. He pounced on his younger brother again, this time straddling Bill's wiggling hips and sitting gently against his cock. Bill moaned, thrusting his hips up, imagining for a second that, if they were both naked, he could fuck Tom's ass like this.   
Tom grabbed Bill's wrists and pushed them above his head, “You know.” He whispered, his voice rough with want, “Most people think I like girls with big breasts. . .But the truth is, I like little, flat ones too. . .Like yours.”   
Leaning down, he brought his mouth to Bill's chest, grabbing at one nipple through the bra. Bill gasped, his body arching wildly. Tom's hot, wet mouth, combined with the rough material of the bra was almost more than he could take. His nipple took to throbbing in tandem with his aching erection. He began to shake his head. It was too much. . .too much. . .  
Tom moved to the other nipple, the one with the ring through it. Firming his tongue, he ran it in circles around the nipple before sliding it through the ring. The bra, pressed tightly over Tom's tongue, rubbed harder, forcing a cry from Bill's throat.   
“Tom, please!” He cried at last.   
“Mmm?” Tom murmured, pulling his tongue back into his mouth and sucking the nipple, ring and all, in with it.   
Bill moaned, bracing his hands against Tom's shoulders, “Take it off. . .Please. . .”   
Tom leaned back, releasing Bill's nipple with a wet noise, “No. . .I like it.”   
Bill frowned deeply, “Please. . .”   
“No.” Tom said, more firmly. His eyes narrowed and he leaned a little closer, “Do you really want to argue with me right now?”   
Bill swallowed and looked away, “No.” he whispered.   
“Good.” Tom smiled, briefly, “Because spankings are in order for naughty little girls.”   
Bill glared up at him, feeling his cheeks heat up again. Tom loved the naughty equals punishment routine, but combining that roleplay with the one they were in now was almost more than Bill thought he could take. Worst of all, he was hard as rock beneath this damn skirt. He didn't want to admit that he liked any of this, but Tom was making it hard to resist.   
“However. . .” Tom said slowly, shimmying down Bill's legs, “I might take this off.” He hooked his fingers under the skirt, giving in a quick tug.   
Bill eagerly lifted his hips. The skirt was far too tight against his cock, like being confined in saran wrap. He wanted out, if only to relieve the pressure.   
Tom pulled the skirt off slowly, his eyes widening with each inch. He licked his lips quickly, trying to breath correctly. Bill's cock was all but bursting out of the little thong and his smooth, hairless legs looked better than a stripper's in the fishnets. The very tops of his thighs were bare, revealing straining tendons spreading from his crotch. His hips surged upward as Tom removed the skirt, his eyes begging Tom to take it all away. It was a tantalizing thought, but Tom preferred to let the very real roleplay go on a little longer.   
Tom leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Bill's chest and letting his mouth blow hot breaths across Bill's flat stomach. Bill quivered, his hands curling around the sheets as Tom moved lower, rimming his navel before sweeping lower. A delicious scent and an alluring heat were rising from beneath the edge of the panties, drawing Tom's attentive lips to the sweet, tender flesh below Bill's hips. The skin was so soft and hot down here, promising so much more if Tom kept going.   
Tom forced himself to bypass the underwear and jumped down to the bare skin of Bill's thighs. He drew his teeth across the taut muscle, sending a shiver through Bill's slender figure.   
“Tom. . .” his voice quavered, on the edge of the losing control.   
Tom slid his hand underneath Bill's leg, slowly lifting it up to find the curve of Bill's ass hiding underneath. The string of the thong disappeared into that wonderful-smelling and impossibly soft cleft he so loved to delve his tongue or cock into. Tom groaned, pressing his cheek against Bill's warm thigh.   
“Tom, please. . .” Bill moaned, sensing his vulnerability, “I want you.”   
Tom closed his eyes for a moment. It was so tempting to just flip Bill on his stomach, rip the panties off and thrust into his tight, hot hole, but he had worked very hard to acquire this outfit without drawing attention and he loved how Bill looked in it. He had to drag this out just a little bit longer.   
Rising from between Bill's legs, Tom cast him a long look before whispering, “Turn over.”   
Bill's lashes beat at his cheeks and his lower lip began to pout. A frown flickered across his brow as he slowly rolled onto his stomach. Tom almost gasped aloud at the sight of Bill's round ass surrounded by the sexy, high-rising T of the back of the thong. Tom reached out his trembling hands to grope the soft, sexy flesh, feeling a bit too unweildy to be touching something so perfect.   
Bill arched and purred like a feline, casting a desirous look over his shoulder. His legs parted wide, spreading his ass just enough to glimpse the string resting between his cheeks. Tom grabbed at Bill's ass harder, leaning forward to hump against him. He moaned softly. His cock was painfully hard and he didn't know how much he could put himself through before he came in his pants.   
“Tom. . .” Bill started moaning again, making little panting sounds that almost drove Tom mad.   
He forced himself to stop grinding on Bill's ass, refocusing his attention on the roleplay. Splaying his hands over Bill's ass, he whispered, “You remember why you're in this situation, don't you?”   
Bill paused, before nodding wordlessly.   
“Why?” Tom prodded.   
“Because. . .” Bill hesitated, but pushed on, “Because I. . .I didn't give you any last night.”   
“Yes. You came in my mouth, made a mess on my chest, and then fell asleep.” Tom replied, relishing the way Bill began to squirm uncomfortably. He knew what was coming, “So, I think you deserve something for that.”   
“Tom. . .” Bill groaned, trying to shrink away.   
“Come here.” Tom grabbed Bill by the hips and pulled him back up, “Show me how you like to be spanked.”   
“No. . .” Bill whimpered, arching away once more.   
Tom reached between Bill's legs, seizing him by the balls. Bill gasped, his mouth falling open in shock, and a mixture of pain and pleasure, as Tom guided him back to his knees.   
“Show me. . .” Tom growled into Bill's ear, “Beg me, darling.”   
“Please. . .” Bill whispered, breathlessly, “Please, I . . .I want it. . .”   
“Want what?”   
“I. . .I want you to. . .” Bill blinked quickly and licked his lips several times before finishing weakly, “To. . .punish me.”   
“Better.” Tom encouraged, “Keep going.”   
“I like it. . .when. . .when you. . .” Bill moaned, hanging his head, “Tom. .”  
“Say it.” Tom demanded, holding his balls a little tighter.   
Bill squealed, his whole body going tense, “Please, please. . .Spank me, Tom! That's what I want! I like it. . .Please!”   
Tom smiled and slowly released Bill's testicles, which were probably throbbing by now. He slid his hand up to Bill's ass, squeezing softly before drawing his hand back. With a harsh smack, his hand came into quick contact with Bill's ass again.   
Bill moaned, leaning forward to escape the punishment.   
Tom brought his hand down again, hitting the same mark as before.   
Bill's heart beat hard against against his chest and his cock throbbed. The pain wasn't unbearable, but it was arousing him more than he ever wanted to admit.   
Smack!   
Bill cried out, arching away from Tom's hand. Tom didn't bother pulling him back again. He followed with a step of his own, bringing his hand down with precision. Bill fell his to elbows on the mattress, gasping in pleasure.   
Tom spanked him, rapid-fire, one, two, then three times in a row without pause. His hand was big and rough, covering Bill's tender ass with a blanket of wonderful, stinging pain. Bill moaned without reservation, expressing his pleasure in long, low sounds.   
Tom hit him hard before reaching up to unstrap the bra. He yanked it off Bill's body and reached underneath to grab Bill's hard nipple. Bill cried out louder, trying to twist away.   
“Stop that.” Tom growled in his ear.   
“What?” Bill cried.   
“You sit still and take it.” Tom finished the order with a quick smack to Bill's wriggling ass.   
Bill whimpered, trying for only a moment to obey. It was impossible with Tom spanking him the way he was. It was too close to the border of pleasure and pain.   
After only a few more strikes, Bill was writhing again, clawing his way across the bed. Tom followed him, offering slaps that ranged from hard and painful, to light and teasing. Bill's whole body sang with pain and pleasure; he couldn't decide if he wanted it to end or not.   
As they neared the other side of the bed, Tom grabbed Bill by the hair and pulled him to a stop, “What did I tell you?”  
“Please, Tom. . .I can't. . .I can't. . .” Bill moaned, shaking his head.   
“I guess I'll have to hold you down.” Tom replied.   
He shifted across Bill's leg and pulled Bill over his lap. Planting his forearm across Bill's back, he resumed with the spanking that was quickly turning Bill's pale skin bright pink. Bill writhed and bucked across Tom's leg, moaning in pleasure.   
Tom stopped abruptly and reached down to grab at the thong. He ripped the material down Bill's legs, discarding it over the edge of the bed.   
“Oh, yes.” He moaned, grabbing one ass cheek and spreading it back to view the tight, pink hole that quivered and cinched closed from the spanking.   
“Tom. . .” Bill moaned, trying to lift his head from the mattress. Weak with pleasure, he dropped his perspiring forehead back to the sheets.   
Tom rubbed his palm over the reddened flesh and squeezed roughly before letting go, “You look so delicious, naked like this.”   
“Tom, please. . .”  
Tom swatted softly at Bill's ass, “You had enough?”   
Bill arched his hips up, rubbing his cock against Tom's leg, “I like it.”   
Tom chuckled softly, “Is that a no?”   
Bill moaned softly, hating himself for giving that answer. He wanted so badly to come but the mixture of stinging across his skin and the aching in his cock was so alluring. He wanted to hold out as long as possible, make the climax so big he could be nothing after it was done.   
“I like it when you hit me really fast. . .” Bill murmured, humping softly against Tom's leg, “Over and over again. . .”   
“Yeah?” Tom whispering, bending to deliver a soft kiss to Bill's pink ass.   
“Yeah. . .I like how it feels. . .how it sounds. . .” Bill pushed on, his heart drumming in his ears.   
“Like this?” Tom asked, smacking Bill's ass hard.   
Bill moaned, jerking against Tom's leg, “Yes.. .Oh, yes. ..”   
Tom spanked him again, elicitng a similar response, “You want it hard?”   
“Oh yeah. . .” Bill moaned, lifting his hips in offering.   
“You won't be able to sit for a week.” Tom growled in his ear, picking up a quick rhythm with his hand.   
“Ooooh!” Bill cried, his sounds of pleasure punctuated by the sound of Tom's hand cracking against his skin, “It hurts, Tom. . .It hurts, but I like it!”   
The pain burned deep into his skin, tunneling straight to his cock, where his erection began to leak pre-cum against Tom's thigh. His cock rubbed against Tom's leg each time he responded to a spanking, giving him only a fraction of the pleasure he wanted. He humped a little harder, finding a rhythm between the slaps to thrust up against Tom's leg.   
Tom's hand seemed to come down faster and faster, building the pain and pleasure to the breaking point until Bill felt something strange. He had never cum like this before, hadn't really thought it was possible until now. Spankings had always been a part of foreplay, not the main event. But this time, it was different. He was so worked up, so excited and needy, and his brain was so scrambled by the contradictions in the roleplay, he couldn't even think about the normal rules of the sex they shared. He couldn't stop it; it came suddenly. His muscles down low started quivering hard, and his breaths came in quick, shallow gasps he couldn't control. The spasms built, going out wider and wider until his whole body seemed to explode in pleasure. He cried out, flailing across Tom's lap liked a fish out of water. His body curled and then arched, over and over again, enduring each spasm with a wave of pleasure. His seed broke free, rushing up his cock and pouring out across Tom's thigh and the sheets, spurting repeatedly until he felt the powerful climax finally descend.   
He didn't realize that Tom had stopped spanking him to watch the pleasure exit his body until it was all over. His body hummed and tingled with pain and pleasure, and he felt extremely weak. He didn't think about moving from his prone position over Tom's lap until Tom rolled Bill on onto his back.   
Bill gazed up at him, breathing hard. He could feel the heat and sweat on his skin, the fishnets clinging to his legs like an annoying itch. His cock felt so tender, he wondered if it would ever recover.   
Tom slid down next to him, kissing Bill's lips softly. Bill tried to respond, but he only managed to pucker his mouth until Tom's lips had already gone. He opened his mouth, trying to speak.   
“Shh.” Tom tapped his index finger over Bill's mouth, “That's what I was looking for.”   
Bill gave a soft whine and let his head loll against Tom's chest. His arms and legs felt like jelly, but he wanted to move, wanted to do it again. He had never experienced something so painful, yet so pleasurable.   
Tom rose from the bed and found some lube. He slicked his cock as he approached Bill's prostrate body.   
“Do you have a wet pussy for me now?” He asked, grabbing Bill by the knees and pushing his legs apart.  
Bill frowned, huffing loudly, “Really?”  
“Yeah.” Tom grinned, broadly, leaning down to swipe a kiss along Bill's firm chin and jaw, “It's tight enough to be one.”   
Bill flushed deeply, turning his face away, “Tom!”   
“It smells good enough, too.” Tom murmured in Bill's ear.   
Bill drew in a sharp breath, “Tom, please. . .”   
“I really. . .really like to fuck it as much as one.” Tom added.  
He pushed Bill's legs up to his sides and guided his cock to the exposed, tight little hole he enjoyed so much. Bill moaned softly when he felt Tom's head pierce him. His body was completely relaxed now and Tom slid in easily, filling Bill completely.   
Tom moaned quietly, dragging Bill to his chest, “Oh, yes. . .” He whispered, as if agreeing with his own comments, “That's just perfect. . .”   
He pressed his mouth and nose to Bill's shoulder, murmuring soft, loving things as he established steady, firm pace. Bill wrapped his arms around Tom's neck, feeling the strength return to his muscles with each thrust. He lifted his legs higher and wider, letting his body open up for Tom's cock. Tom moaned louder as he went balls deep.   
“Tom. . .” Bill whispered, his voice hoarse and weak, “Tom, how I can want it again?”   
Tom smiled, wickedly and started to thrust a little faster, “Because you like this, too.”   
“Oh yeah. . .” Bill moaned, his smile weak, but present, “I like your cock deep up my ass.”   
“Yeah? You like it hard and fast?” Tom replied, grasping at Bill's hips for better leverage.   
“Oooh, yes!” Bill cried, clinging to Tom with his sharp nails.   
Tom growled as he slammed into Bill, driving straight to his prostate. Bill's drained cock gave a valiant effort to grow another erection, but even Tom's ability to find his sweet spot couldn't revitalize his completely spent dick.   
He lay beneath Tom's hard, driving body, moaning, weak and pleasured, until Tom came hard, his body bowing over Bill. Hot cum filled Bill's ass and poured out, staining their legs and dripping down Tom's balls. Finally, Tom pulled out and collapsed next to Bill, groaning in pleasure.   
“How do you do these things to me?” He looked over at Bill, his cheeks flushed with pleasure, his eyelids heavy with exertion and desire.   
Bill curled up next to him, “I should be asking you that question.”   
“I can't believe you came by me spanking you.” Tom whispered, nuzzling at Bill's ear, “That was so hot.”   
“Mmm, tell that to my ass later.”   
“Your ass likes it too much to believe me.” Tom smiled, that smile that Bill could never so no to, “If you want, I can rub lotion on it later.” Tom suggested, nudging Bill playfully in the ribs.   
“Okay,” Bill agreed, “But first, I want to take a shower. I never got the cum off from last night.”   
“You are a mess.” Tom nodded, glancing down Bill's body. He smiled when his eyes reached the fishnets, “The tights survived, though.”   
Bill made a sound of disgust, “Too bad.”   
“Don't start.” Tom shook his head, “You have no idea how much I've thought about this.”   
Bill sat up, crossing his arms, “You are just sick.”   
Tom followed him, vaulting off the bed as Bill marched to the bathroom, his chin held high.   
“It's not sick. . .I still consider myself. . I don't know, kind of straight. Bi, who knows?”   
“It doesn't matter.” Bill replied, dismissively, “You belong to me now.”   
Tom smiled, as he leaned down to pick up the mini skirt, “I have to tell you, Bill, your ass looked better in this than any girl I've ever fucked. I'm not even lying.”   
Bill's cheeks turned pink for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He bit his lower lip and cast a shy glance at Tom, “Really?”   
“Yes. . .Ooooh, yes.” Tom shook the skirt out and held it out in front of him, “I think I'll be keeping this costume.”   
“Ha.” Bill threw his hair over his shoulder, “I'd like to see you get into that.”   
“Oh no.” Tom chuckled, “Never. I am not pretty enough. I'd just look like a bad drag queen.”   
Bill shook his head, “I've heard enough times that I look like a girl. I don't need it from you, too.”   
Tom dropped the skirt on the bed and reached out to grab Bill's hand. Pulling his brother in closer he shook his head, “You didn't look like a girl, Bill. You looked like Bill, as a stripper. And that was way hotter than any girl I've ever seen.”   
Bill dropped his head against Tom's shoulder, hiding his blushing face, “Okay. . .Fine, but let's just say Stripper Bill is not going to be making an appearance for awhile.”   
“I think I can get him to come out again.” Tom wrapped his arms around Bill and gave a squeeze, “How about we go back to bed.”   
“But, I'm all dirty.” Bill replied.   
“In the shower, then?” Tom murmured, reaching down to tweak Bill's ass.   
Bill looked up at him, hesitating for only a moment before nodding, “Okay.”   
Taking Bill by the hand, Tom led them to the bathroom, where the warmth and the wetness of the shower awaited them. Tom already had his mind set on another mind-blowing orgasm, but a little part in the back of his mind was still scheming about how to save that sexy stripper get-up from the trash can. 

~the end~


End file.
